


Lookalikes

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [211]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, the new adventures of old christine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Thor and Tony watch The New Adventures of Old Christine for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookalikes

“What do you wanna do?”  


“I do not know. What about you?”  


Tony sighed, lifting himself from lying down on the floor to glare at Thor. “You’re supposed to say ‘I don’t  _know._  What do  _you_  wanna do?’ Not ‘What about you?’ and then I answer the same thing and then you and then me and so on.”

Thor frowns at the ceiling. “I fail to see the purpose of this.”

Tony goes back to lying down on the floor with another sigh. “That’s the point. There is no purpose. We just do it because there’s nothing else to do.”

Thor hums. “Well, you could go back to your basement and disappear for days.”

Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Can’t. Steve locked me out. He got Pepper and JARVIS in on it so I can’t go back in until tomorrow.”

“And the others?”  


“Bruce locked himself in his lab and refuses to let me in because and I quote ‘I’m testing dangerous substances that might end up killing people than fixing the hole in the ozone’. Steve is jogging. Natasha is in her room but I value my dick so I’m not about to go there. And it’s Hawkass and Agent date night, so.”  


“Ah.”  


“Yeah. So. What is it you do when you’re not smooching Jane?”

Thor thought about it for a moment, “I go ride the trains.”

“The Subway?”  


Thor nodded. “It is most fascinating. People-”

“Too crowded. Pass. What else?”  


“I go find new delicacies to try.”  


“Why? You can always order in.”  


“I walk the city. See the sights? Meet the people.”  


“You mean the pollution and the smog? plus the irritant, rude strangers?”  


“Fine then. What do you do to pass the time?”  


“I watch TV.”  


“Then let us watch TV.”  


“Now you’re talking.”  


—

They watched an episode of Gotham, Faking it, Arrested Development, Gravity Falls, and the whole first season of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody before Tony saw one title in his Netflix queue that seemed vaguely familiar. 

He clicked play on ‘The new adventures of Old Christine’ while Thor refilled their popcorn bowl. 

“What are we watching next?” Thor asked when he came back with the bowl.   


Tony made a noncommittal noise and grabbed a handful of popcorn. The first few minutes had been funny enough to make Thor laugh and Tony snicker so Tony rated it as good. 

and then  _he_  appeared. 

Tony thought he was just seeing things, but a quick check with Thor told him he did see that right. A few more seconds and Richard Campbell appeared again and Tony faced Thor again, both of them growing huge grins.

—

Clint arched his back so that their chests pressed together. Phil moaned into the archer’s mouth and started to rock against his dick, one hand on the back of the couch, and the other on Clint’s jaw. 

Clint moaned, loud and ragged. They weren’t even naked yet, and Clint felt like he was going to finish so soon. 

Without giving any indication of wanting Phil to stop, Clint moved his hands to start unbuttoning Phil’s black shirt, only to be interrupted by a ‘ding’.

followed by Stark’s loud, obnoxious voice.

“Are you decent? Tell me you’re decent.” He said, covering his eyes. Thor just seemed amused by something.  


Phil stifled a sigh and Clint threw his head back against the back of the couch. “What is it, Stark?” Phil asked, a little too irritably. Clint was more pissed than irritated though. “We’re busy.”

Tony peeked, then took his hand away from his eyes. “Oh good. We wanted to show you something.”

“Couldn’t it wait?” Phil gritted out.

“Nope.” Tony said, and walked with Thor toward the both of them and sits next to them on the couch, before pushing Phil off of Clint and handing them both a throw pillow. “Remind me to get this whole floor sanitized. And J, sweetie.Relay the show from downstairs here.”  


Clint shot Phil a look who just sighed and shook his head in defeat. They sat silently as the four of them watched a show that Phil or Clint really did not care about right now. 

“There! There, see! He looks exactly like you!”  


“He does bear a striking resemblance to the Son of Coul.” Thor told them.  


“Great. We saw it. Can you leave now?” Clint asked both of them.  


Before they could answer, the elevator dinged again. and the rest of the Avengers made their way to the couch.

“Hey! That looks like Phil!” Steve commented as he sat down on the floor.  


Clint and Phil groaned. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/116380309916/tell-me-what-makes-a-break-up-easier-what-do-i)


End file.
